Trapped
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Day 2 of Spooky OQ "Please." Tears flooded Robins eyes and spilled onto the floor. "Please don't hurt them, Snow. Whatever punishment you want to inflict on her do to me instead, just let her go…" Outlaw Bandit That infuriating sickly sweet laugh again. "Oh I would, Robin. I truly would but you see… I don't want to."


I own no one but my own people

A/N this was inspired by one of my favorite Game of Thrones scenes. You'll know it when you see it *evil smirk*

Robin yanked against the chains that bound and trapped him to the concrete walls of the dungeon.

How could he have been this stupid? How could he have let Snow find his family?

When they heard the screams and dying groans from the Merry Men who had been charged with lookout duty Robin ordered Regina to run away but she wanted to stay and fight with the men who welcomed her into their fold like she was family, even if at one point she was considered the competition.

They heard the black guard coming closer and closer to their camp. As one last ditch effort to get her to safety Robin placed a hand on the slight bump on Regina's stomach, reminding her that she didn't just have herself to protect. Their little Rolynn or Roland was inside of her and they both knew they wouldn't be able to live with themselves if something happened to their child.

With that in mind, and with one final kiss and a promise to find one another after the fight, Regina took off running.

But it had all been a trap. Snow knew Robin would have sent Regina away so she had placed her best and most lethal black knight David deep in the woods where they figured Regina was most likely to head towards. A path that, had she succeeded, would have led to clean water, plenty of trees for firewood, and a cave with a hot spring inside it for shelter.

After she captured Regina all Snow had to do was stroll into the camp where the actual fighting was taking place, put a sword to her throat, and all of them threw down their arms.

"Don't hurt them!" Regina begged as the Queen walked over to Robin as she struggled against her binds. "Please, Snow, you have me! You don't need to hurt anyone else!"

"Oh my dear stupid idiot, I don't NEED to hurt anyone," the hazel eyed queen purred as she stood in front of the blue eyed archer who was forcing himself to keep his eyes averted from Reginas stomach. Perhaps there was a chance she didn't know his wife was pregnant. "I just like to."

Regina swallowed hard as Snow caressed Robins face who yanked away from her touch, turning towards David and giving him a particularly lusty smile.

"Jealous?" she asked the guard holding onto Regina.

"Always, your majesty," the heavily eye lined David told her, rather it was out of truthfulness or merely to appease her no one could be sure.

With a rather dangerous grin, the Evil Queen turned on the heel of her boot and walked out of the little camp the men had set up in the clearing.

"Bring them all to the dungeons," Snow instructed her dwarves. She let her eyes wonder over the blue eyed thief one last time. "Put this one someplace special."

Hours later Robin hung by his wrists in a cold dark stone room cell deep beneath the castle. His arms and shoulders were screaming in protest and he knew he had to escape from the binds and soon if there was any hope of him shooting a bow properly again.

He had heard the screams of his men that were being held above him, their punishment for helping the bandit Regina Mills, as loud as if he was in the room with them.

Robin tried to yell apologies and encouragement to them, to let them know he was there with them, that he hadn't abandoned them and he would help them escape but he had a feeling this room had been enchanted so Robin could hear them but they couldn't hear him.

Eventually the screams had faded to death rattles and finally there nothing but the sound of that eerie silence that accompanied death.

Little John's voice held out the longest. Yelling out curses and threats he would never be able to carry out on Snow and the Dwarves, refusing to give into their demands that he give them his screams, even using his least breath to threaten them with his leaders vengeance.

After all the danger Robin brought his Merry Men, even with their last breath, they believed in him. He wasn't sure if that made him feel better or worse about the killings.

But, like the rest of the Merry Men, the silence of the grave took the place of the boisterous voice of Robins best and last lieutenant.

A short time passed before the door opened and Robin closed his eyes at the sudden flood of light.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Snow in that sickly sweet voice of hers that might have one believing she didn't mean you harm. Robin opened his eyes and just glared at the Queen but for his furious look all he received was a deadly smile. "I thought so."

"You killed my men," Robin snarled.

Snow shrugged carelessly. "They all knew the penalty for helping her. But you… you, Robin of Locksley… you committed the most heanious crime of them all." The black haired queen leaned in close, a hateful fire burning in her eyes. "You gave Regina hope. Hope and happiness; and that is just not something I can forgive."

He said nothing in reply, just glared at the woman who snapped her long fingers and all at once a hauntingly beautiful full length mirror was now standing in front of Robin and the previously unlit torches were now alit, giving him a perfect view into the mirrors reflection.

"Thanks for reminding me how attractive I am, but what punishment is this supposed to be?" asked Robin, hoping his apparent boredom would mask his terror.

Snow saw right through his boldness and just snapped her finger again and instead of his reflection Robin saw a sleeping Regina in a dungeon far smaller than his, bound so tightly in irons that she couldn't move an inch from the cold wet stone wall.

"Regina!" Robin cried, fighting tooth and nail against his chains. "Regina, wake up! Regina, I'm here!"

Snow laughed at his attempt to gain her attention, a high shrill would that made him cringe. "Oh she isn't allowed to hear you. Not yet anyway." The Queen leaned in closer, a manichical wild grin on her pale face. "You gave her love, you gave her happiness, you gave her a child."

Robin's head snapped towards Snow at that last bit of information, being met with a mocking raise of her brow. "Oh, you didn't think I knew? I knew the moment your seed spilled into her womb. It's going to be a boy, by the way. Congratulations. What did you wanna name the little brat again if it was a boy? Richard? Reynolds? Ah, yes I remember now… Roland."

"Please." Tears flooded Robins eyes and spilled onto the floor. "Please don't hurt them, Snow. Whatever punishment you want to inflict on her do to me instead, just let her go…"

That infuriating sickly sweet laugh again. "Oh I would, Robin. I truly would but you see… I don't want to."

She leaned in closer, any hint of even a mocking smile or laugh gone.

"She is going to watch you die," Snow growled dangerously. "She is going to see you starve and waste away, she is going to see your body bloat and she is going to smell you rot, she is going to see the skin fall from your bones, she is going to see your lips pull back from your teeth, she is going to see maggots and grave worms crawl over you and devour your flesh and when her son is born I will lay him down right beside you so she can see the same thing happen to him…" Her voice shook with fury and unfallen tears. "She is going to be trapped in that room for as long a life as my magic can give her and be forced to watch what I see my James going through every night in my dreams."

Snow cleared her throat and forced herself to become more composed in the face of her now trembling prisioner.

"Please," Robin begged with sobs heavy in his voice. "Please just… just let her go. You… you can't do that to her. Please."

The Queen just smiled down at him. "I'm a Queen, Robin of Locksley. You're going to discover I can do whatever I want…"

Without so much as another look towards him, she turned on her heel and left, being sure to turn up the brightness in the torches as high as her magic would allow.

She didn't want Regina missing anything, after all…

Please Review


End file.
